


Case 46

by Estine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: A new case happened in Detroit and Norman Jayden was assigned to help Connor
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Norman Jayden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

2039.10.19

9:23PM

他在一个熟悉的雨夜来到了底特律。

经历了折纸杀人魔案以后雨夜留给了他极差的体验，如果可以他希望一直待在华盛顿，但他是犯罪侧写师，只要他还留在FBI一天，他就没有选择的权利。

冰凉的雨水砸落在他的头发和脸颊上，他能感受到自己的大衣和底下的西装慢慢被浸透，黏腻而厚重的感觉如同是穿在身上的囚具让他行动困难，而他的双腿像灌了铅一样沉重。

雨珠滑过他的眼睫滴落在地上啪嗒一声摔碎，就连呼吸好像都变得凝滞。

于是他带上ARI，至少这能让他看得更清楚。他向现场的警察出示了证件，然后径直穿过封锁线，那些雨水顺着裤腿滑落到皮鞋里，他忍不住皱起了眉。

案发现场是在一处抽干了水的泳池，他向底特律警局告知了一声就直接从机场赶到了犯罪现场，只是因为急切地想要掌握最真实的情况。

他扶着泳池边缘跳了进去，而在那里早已有人在等候着他。

警队的制服像是为对方量身打造一般完美地贴合在身上，那个人好像并不在意深秋的底特律过低的温度和这倾盆的雨，他半跪在受害者面前，脊背将黑色衬衫勾勒出优美的曲线。

“FBI犯罪侧写师诺曼·杰登”对方起身面对他时说出了他的职业和名字，诺曼看见对方太阳穴上的LED灯亮着柔和而稳定的蓝光。

仿生人。

他愣了愣。一年前底特律爆发的仿生人反抗事件彻底改变了这些年来人类与仿生人的身份与地位，现在大多数仿生人都取下了自己的LED灯，融入了人类社会，他们看起来几乎与人类没有区别。

而眼前的这个仿生人又是为何将LED灯保留下来呢？

“我被任命来协助案件调查，”诺曼盯着那深棕的瞳孔，谨慎地考量对方的态度。

“我是康纳。”对方朝他伸出手。

他和对方仓促地握手又放开，仅仅是短暂的一瞬间，指尖传来的温暖的热度让他还是难以想象眼前的康纳是一个仿生人。

尽管仿生人已经逐步获得了自己的意识，拥有了一定的权利，诺曼还是对这一系列的事件没有任何真实感。

他总认为仿生人是没有任何思维，和人类的外表几乎一模一样的人造机械，执行着程式设定的任务，在他看来是如此可悲而让人怜悯，所以诺曼从来都没有想要使唤他们做任何事情的想法，所以自从仿生人发明到现在，诺曼却并不熟悉这些时代科技的结晶。

不论是在底特律事件的前后，各地政府均严禁在一些关键部门中录用仿生人，但眼前的仿生人显然是个特例。

“我由底特律警局和Cyber Life特别任命。”康纳像是读出了他的疑虑，“目前我的直属上司是安德森副队长，如果您有疑惑可以去向他提出。”

“……好的。”

诺曼一时间不知道该如何应对仿生人这样无可挑剔的回答，只能干巴巴地从嗓子眼里挤出两个字母。

康纳侧过身子让他看清现场的情况：

仅着内衣的女性仿生人胸部被钢筋刺穿，蓝血的痕迹在大雨的冲刷下已经逐渐变淡，凶手对着她的头部开了一枪，脑部的电子元件应该被破坏得很彻底，消灭了任何将仿生人重新启动的可能性，耶利哥的标志上画了一个鲜红的叉，被漆在仿生人的腹部。

《仿生人法案》严格禁止了对仿生人的任何迫害行为，国家耗费了一年的时间都还没有彻底从仿生人获得自己意识的情况下调整过来，社会服务，国防军备，一切都需要重新整顿，现在任何一方出事都显然不是一件好事。

诺曼揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，意识到这是个大麻烦。

该死的雨。

他的手脚冰凉，但脑子里却像是有一团火一样灼得他眼前一片模糊，戒掉Triptocaine后的症状就是那些虚拟的影像开始入侵他的生活，处于录影状态的ARI画面中出现了那些由像素点组成的坦克，轰鸣着向他逼近。

他踉跄着向后退了一步，而康纳伸手扶住了快要站立不稳的FBI探员。

“您怎么了？”仿生人的LED灯转为了黄色，诺曼盯着那个不断转动的光圈，重重地喘了口气，借着对方的手臂挺直了背。

“查过型号了吗？”他避开了康纳的问题。

奇怪的是，画面中的那些坦克也跟着一起消失了。

“WR-600，负责管理这一片区域的仿生人，犯人刻意将她的衣物全部脱了下来。”康纳将女性仿生人的头部轻轻向上抬了一下，露出脖颈上的一处伤口。

蓝色的电子元件噼啪冒着电火花，残留在颈动脉里的液态釱随着康纳的动作又喷溅了一些出来，诺曼凑近检视，伤口的边缘锋利，还有大约2.7英寸的距离就能将头部完全切断，显然凶手的力气并没有那么大。

他和康纳交换了一个眼神。

“是女性。”两个人异口同声地说出了心中的答案。

诺曼挑了挑眉，眼前这个仿生人的能力的确很强。

康纳的脸上并没有任何惊讶的表情，反而温和地笑了笑，他慢慢地收回手，以防尸体的颈部受到更多损害。

“附近消防箱中的消防斧遗失，基本上可以判定那就是凶器。”康纳的掌心浮现出图片资料，消防箱的玻璃被人强行敲碎了。

这可比ARI要方便不少。

诺曼暗忖。

“玻璃上没有血迹，犯人采取了保护措施。”康纳说出了一个并不怎么好的消息。

女性，目前无法确定是人类还是仿生人，谨慎且冷静，很可能是有计划的谋杀行为。

诺曼搓了搓手，把黏在额头上湿淋淋的发丝向后捋了一把，稀里哗啦的雨声中夹夹杂着隐约的雷鸣，穿过耳膜击中了他的心脏，他忍不住打了个寒颤。

“Mr.Jayden?”

“我在听。”诺曼盯着那个鲜红的叉，随口应付了他一句。

“现场已经完全记录下来了，我认为剩下的我们可以回警局再谈。”

他摘下ARI，眯了眯眼打量着仿生人在倾盆大雨中依旧冷静而没有任何变化的表情，诺曼想了想，自己现在的样子一定狼狈透了，这可真糟糕。

“好的。”


	2. Chapter 2

2039.10.19

11:26PM

对于底特律警局的警员们来说，诺曼·杰登是一个陌生的面孔，但“来自FBI的探员”却是一个足够的噱头，于是当他和康纳从右侧的通道进入办公室时，这个脸色苍白的年轻人引来了不少人的注目，所幸今天出勤的警员很多，稀稀拉拉的人群并没有让诺曼产生不适感。

随着两个人的脚步，灰色的瓷砖上留下一串水渍，鞋底摩擦地面的咯吱声算不上好听，四面八方投射过来的视线让他皱起了眉。

那些眼神没有半点友好的意味。

“安德森副队长正在会议中，请您稍等。”康纳示意他看向办公区中央的那个房间，透过玻璃可以清晰地看见里面的两个人正在进行激烈的争论，他认得杰弗瑞·福勒队长，显然另一位就是康纳口中的汉克·安德森副队长了。

微弱的呵斥和怒吼从玻璃缝里钻出来，清晰地传到每个人的耳边，而办公室内所有的人看起来早已对两位上司“偶尔的意见不合”习以为常。

他被领到了一张干净的办公桌边。

“这是您的位置。”

他环顾了一周，开放式的区域多少让他感到有些不适应。

诺曼把浸湿的大衣脱了下来搭在椅背上，好在里面的衣服并没有像他想象中那样完全湿透，这让他至少能体面地和他在底特律的合作人安德森警官打个招呼。

康纳不知道去哪里了，于是他观察了一下四周。他的位置是单人的，而背对着他的桌子上也是空无一物，但名牌上却写着康纳的名字。

与康纳的桌子形成鲜明对比，邻桌的桌面上堆满了乱七八糟的物件，甚至还有一盒没吃完的甜甜圈，电脑屏幕旁放着一株造型古朴的盆栽，从诺曼的角度他看不清那张桌子的名牌，但他至少知道了这一定是一个不擅长收拾自己周围环境的单身男性。

当头发灰白的警官从办公室里摔门而出时，诺曼快步迎上对方。

“汉克·安德森副队长，您好。”

尽管在职位上是诺曼略高一些，但面对年长者的礼貌让他向对方伸出手，而安德森抬眼打量了一下他：“你就是诺曼·杰登？FBI？”

诺曼注意到对方把FBI三个字母的发音咬得很重。

“是的，很高兴能在接下来的时间与您共事。”

数十年的警官生涯让那双蓝色眼眸充满了令人敬畏的锐利，汉克上下检视了一番诺曼，握住了他伸过来的手。

一个坚定而有力的握手礼，并没有任何潜藏的恶意。

“老天，你简直像是从水里捞起来的。”汉克注意到诺曼的发梢还在往下滴水。

“抱歉，到这里之前我去了一趟现场。”

“所以我想您应该需要这个。”一开始缺席的康纳不知道什么时候站在了他的身后，拍了拍他的肩膀，紧接着递过来的是叠得整齐的白色毛巾和一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

“噢……谢谢。”诺曼接过了咖啡却并没有喝，只是用毛巾随意地擦了擦身上的水。

仿生人的LED灯闪烁了几下，康纳瞥了一眼那杯被搁在一旁的咖啡，什么都没有说。

“我还不知道你还会这样照顾人。”汉克显然回忆起了一些难以启齿的画面，神色显得很古怪。

“我现在自由了，安德森副队长。”康纳笑了一下。

“你甚至都会开玩笑了。”汉克看起来很开心地拍了拍康纳，诺曼没有错过仿生人的LED灯变成黄色的一瞬间。

安德森副队长的手劲很大。他默默记下这一点。

当处理完诸如一些案件介入许可这样乱七八糟的手续后，警局里只剩下了汉克·安德森、诺曼·杰登两个人类，以及康纳——唯一一位获得官方许可的拥有自主调查权的仿生人。

“耶利哥的标志。”ARI连接着会议室的屏幕，诺曼将现场的照片以及相关的分析资料展示给了汉克和康纳。

“看起来像是死亡通缉。”汉克盯着那个鲜红的叉，在大量的雨水冲刷下，照片中呈现出的颜色已经转变为了淡红。

“普通的丙烯颜料，没有任何特殊成分。”诺曼指出了那些图案的成分，“犯人为什么不使用电子喷漆？”

“如果这是谁用手画上去的话……”汉克揉了揉头发，“老天，这家伙说不定是个画家。”

“横与竖的误差与不超过0.1，鉴于一些从事相关职业人类也可以做到这一点，仍旧无法判断凶手是人类还是仿生人。”康纳的LED灯转变为了黄色，数据洪流飞快地在他的脑中穿梭。

“至少我们可以从设计师或是画家查起。”诺曼无意识地用遥控器敲了敲桌沿，“女性，心思缜密。”

“听起来我们马上就能解决这个案子。”汉克的眉头皱成了一团，“可是……”

可是他总觉得没有这么简单。

诺曼在心中说出了汉克没有说出口的话。

这一切进行得太过顺理成章，就好像那些线索是凶手故意展示给他们看的。

“我们也没有别的选择。”诺曼又按了一下遥控器，ARI展示出的地图上亮起一个个蓝色的点。

“这些是底特律市内所有贩卖丙烯颜料的店铺。”

“看在老天的份上，”汉克拍着额头呻吟一声，“我们根本不可能一个一个的去查。”

刺穿胸口的钢筋已经是致命伤，为什么还要尝试将颈部砍断？甚至冒着被玻璃割伤留下证据的风险？头部已经被彻底破坏，受害仿生人已经不可能重新启动了……

纷乱的思绪在脑海中揉成一团，诺曼讨厌这样模糊而朦胧的感觉。

为什么要把受害者的衣服脱下来？假定凶手是男性，现场也并没有检测出受害者遭到性侵犯的迹象……

“我们一定是被误导了……”之前一直被他忽略的隐约烧灼感在此刻蜂拥而至，晕眩来的猝不及防，他的手指扣住桌子的边缘以免自己跪倒在地上。

“杰登探员？”他听见康纳疑惑而带着些许关切的声音，仿生人有力的手扶住了他的肩膀。

“见鬼，你的脸色惨白。”汉克伸手去试探对方额头的温度，一点也不惊讶地感受到了滚烫的体温。

为什么？

诺曼在一阵又一阵令他眼前发黑的恶心的呕吐感煎熬中觉得疑惑，他戒掉了Triptocaine，但他的精神和生理状态却并没有因此而好转，抵抗力甚至比以前下降得更多。

那些轰鸣着的坦克逐渐放大，履带碾压过他的身体，诺曼听见每一根骨头都在咯吱作响甚至发出碎裂的悲鸣，疼痛从大脑扩散到了全身上下，成吨的重量挤压出他胸腔里的最后一丝空气，于是他急促地呼吸着，尝试不让自己因窒息而昏迷。

他被什么人架了起来，晃动模糊的视野中他看见蓝色的LED光圈一明一灭地缓缓流淌。

ARI……

他没有多余的力气说出自己的请求，只是用力地伸手尝试去够到他最亲密的办案工具。

诺曼如愿以偿地抓住了墨镜的边框，然后他的意识彻底陷入了一片胶着的泥沼。


	3. Chapter 3

天空中下着雨，而他深陷在深蓝色的沼泽中，树枝上悬挂着的饱满而鲜艳的苹果垂在他的鼻尖。

粘稠的液体没过他的下巴，呼吸困难，干渴异常，饥饿的蠕虫从胃部开始啃噬着他的脏器，诺曼的眼前一阵阵地发黑。

当他的头稍微移动时，树枝就会稍微远离他一点，始终保持着令人焦躁而煎熬的距离；当他想要喝水时，水位便会下降一点，就连湿润的水汽都不能进入到口中。

坦塔罗斯。

他想。

2039.10.20

0:31 A.M.

架起一个成年男子对于型号为RK800的警用型仿生人而言并不是一件困难的事情，但鉴于诺曼已经陷入了昏迷，被托付对方全身重量的康纳走得还是有些趔趄，汉克实在是看不下去，好心地帮他把诺曼扶稳了。

“汉克？”康纳以询问的眼神看着他的搭档兼顶头上司。

“你想去的话就去吧，没有必要每件事都来问我。”汉克挥了挥手，他很清楚诺曼这个状况根本没法自己回到住处。

“我只是尊重您的意见。”康纳微笑了一下，坐进了车里，“晚安，汉克。”

反正我说什么你也不会听。

汉克目送着车离开，被夜风吹得有些僵硬的脸庞慢慢地挤出一个柔和的笑容。

康纳这个样子，也挺好的。

康纳并不费力就查询到了诺曼预定的酒店位置，令人惊奇的是那附近的风景还不错，很难想象诺曼会是一个对环境评价相当在意的人。

所幸时间不早了，当他扶着诺曼回到房间时并没有引起什么人的关注，前台值班的人类抬头看了他们一眼，然后继续合上眼昏昏欲睡，显然他在朦胧中没有看到康纳头上的LED灯，仅仅认为这是两个喝醉了酒的年轻人。

康纳顺利在诺曼的外套口袋中摸索到了酒店的房卡，打开房门的那一刻他松了口气，脱下对方的西装外套，尽量轻地将诺曼放在了床上，试探了一下对方额头的温度，然后指尖传回的数据令他有些惊讶，39℃，这并不是一个好征兆，仿生人担忧地皱起眉，搜索起了快速退烧的方法。

警用仿生人并没有加载家政模块，他并不能给予他的病人无微不至的关怀，但利用手边有限的东西解决问题是他一向所擅长的，康纳将酒店所提供的白色毛巾浸透了冷水，拧干后叠得整齐，放在了诺曼的额头上。

这样的效果并不是很好，但至少能暂时缓解一下诺曼的痛苦。

康纳的的手搭在对方的肩上犹豫了一会，他并不确定诺曼会不会介意他接下来的举动，于是出于礼貌，康纳只是将诺曼的外套脱了下来，留下一件浸过水后显得有些透明的白色衬衫皱巴巴地贴在身上。

对方紧紧拽着ARI的镜腿，这让康纳费了一点功夫才把那副看起来毫不起眼的墨镜取下来，诺曼如此重视自己的办案工具多少让他感到有些意外。

FBI探员的皮肤有些过于苍白了，康纳开启了检视，对方患有轻微的营养不良，身体里残留有大量的精神类药物摄入痕迹，并且那些药品的余毒还在不依不饶地侵蚀着他。

“杰登探员？”他轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，尝试将病人的意识唤醒，但诺曼·杰登只是兀自将眉头拧得死紧，骤然从干涸的喉咙里挤出几句话，着了魔一般低声重复着。

“对不起……对不起……”近乎哀求的语气让康纳疑惑地愣怔了一下，他手头并没有关于诺曼·杰登的详细资料，他只能推断对方是在办理以前的案子时遭遇了某些重大打击。

谈判专家分析了一下眼前的情况，挑选出了一种能够安抚处于病痛中的成年男性的方法，指尖轻柔地抚过对方的鬓角，用适中的力度按揉了一下诺曼紧绷的太阳穴。

“你需要原谅自己。”他在对方的耳边轻声说。

然而诺曼并没有任何听进去的迹象，喃喃着蜷缩了起来。谈判失败并没有让康纳感到意外，他把从对方额头上掉落的毛巾重新放回原位，将另一块浸过酒精的毛巾捏在手上。

他把诺曼的衬衫扣子解开了两颗，耐心地擦拭过对方的耳后和脖颈，年轻人的皮肤在摩擦下终于有了一丝血色，从耳根蔓延到锁骨的淡粉色痕迹让康纳的脉搏调节器的工作频率有一瞬间的紊乱。

热水能加快新陈代谢，补充快速遗失的体液，康纳放弃了用酒精加快散热的做法，把毛巾丢在了一边，让对方半靠在床头，尝试喂诺曼喝点温水。

无意识地急切吞咽的动作看起来既好笑又可怜，康纳谨慎地控制着水量以免对方被呛到，但一口气摄入过多的水分显然也不是个好的选择，康纳拿开水杯，像摆弄布娃娃一样又把诺曼恢复成了乖乖躺好的姿势。

此刻他倒显得有些强硬了。

仿生人并不会感到疲惫，但重复同样的事情多少会让人觉得无聊，意外的是康纳没有厌烦，用酒精擦拭的方法他尝试了两三次，才成功地将诺曼的体温控制在了正常的范围内。

他甚至已经开始考虑应该如何准备诺曼的早餐，这让他怀疑自己是否越来越向一个家政型仿生人靠近。

康纳坐在椅子上盯着沉沉睡去的诺曼，分析起了眼前这位见面不到24小时的FBI探员。

他足够聪明，也很冷静，但他好像从来不在乎自己的状况，他曾经摄入大量的精神药物，没有样本，康纳暂时无法检测出药物的具体成分，但不论是以前还是现在，这都在他的精神甚至生理上留下了难以愈合的，不断流着血的伤口。

这让康纳想起了汉克以前常玩的俄罗斯轮盘。

诺曼现在就是那个不停转动着弹夹的赌徒，他活下去的每一秒都是因为运气才错过了那一发致命的子弹。

仿生人额角的LED灯在一片漆黑中幽幽闪动着蓝光，康纳本可以将光学组件暂时休眠，缓解一下“眼部疲劳”，但他此时此刻对诺曼的一举一动更感兴趣，于是对方在过于痛苦的梦境中的挣扎和喘息被他全数听去，除了一开始的那句话，他并没有再给予诺曼更多的慰藉，希望能从对方的梦话中获得更多线索。

但诺曼·杰登拒绝再透露更多有关自己的细节，牙关咬得死紧。

谈判专家等待了一晚上，却一无所获。

诺曼是被干渴再次唤醒的。意识逐渐回到身体里的同时，从各个关节处传来的酸痛让他怀疑自己是不是被人揍了一顿，眼眶发疼，眼皮沉重到抬不起来，但光线灼得他的眼球发疼，运转尚且不算灵活的大脑并没有来得及反馈给他昨晚都发生了什么，他下意识地从嗓子眼里发出几声毫无意义的咕哝声，然后又往被子的黑暗角落钻了钻。

“杰登探员？”他听见一个声音熟悉人在极近的地方叫他。

诺曼猛然睁开眼，在模糊的视线中康纳的脸渐渐清晰起来。

“shit……”他着实被吓了一跳，向后缩的时候头撞到了床板，疼得他眼冒金星，当然，这下他是彻底清醒了。

他闻到空气中浓烈的酒精气味，像是有个醉鬼吐了他一身，随即他惊诧地发现自己的外套被脱了下来，甚至衬衫扣子都被解开了两颗。

诺曼打量了一下四周，很快就发现了床头的毛巾水杯和一小瓶空掉的医用酒精，他立刻反应过来昨晚自己大概是发烧了，而康纳留在这里照顾了他一晚上。

“……谢谢”他谨慎地拢了拢自己的领口，“非常抱歉。”

“没关系。”康纳报以一个友善的微笑，“我建议您先吃些早餐。”

仿生人贴心地将餐车推到了他的床边。他才想起来他的胃空空如也，食物的香气飘过来，甚至刺激得他的胃又开始疼起来。

他抬起还有些发软的手，拿着刀戳了戳那份还冒着热气的煎蛋，金黄色的蛋液缓缓流出来的样子的确能勾起人的食欲，只可惜他从来不在乎这些玩意到底好不好吃，只要能维持基本的生存需要，他都能够接受。

有人在一旁看着多少令他感到不自在，诺曼捏着勺子，表情有些尴尬：“在我吃完前，你先找些别的事做怎么样？”

“好的。”康纳坐回了那个他呆了一晚上的位子，闭上眼开始程序自检，他并没有忘记昨晚上脉搏调节器出的一点小状况。

程序自检的时间比他想象中要长得多，反复的细致检测并没有反馈出任何问题，康纳怀疑昨晚那一瞬间是否只是他的错觉，而当他重启光学组件时，对方已经整理完毕，空气中浮动着最常见品牌的沐浴露的清淡香气，诺曼坐在另一张椅子上，鼻梁上架着ARI，戴着黑色手套的右手在半空中仔细描绘着什么。

仿生人扫描了一下，即刻就发现自己置身于一片森林中，暖黄色的光线真实感极强地从从树叶间落下来，那些斑驳的金色让诺曼看起来像是身上四处都溅上了颜料的调皮孩子，而对方显然被康纳的突然出现再次吓了一跳，从树林中央的办公桌上猛地站起来，摘下了ARI。

周围的景色如同潮水一般迅速褪去，留下酒店房间的真实模样，康纳的LED灯变成了黄色，显然对刚刚发生的一切产生了极大兴趣。

“你是怎么……”诺曼觉得今天康纳带给他的惊吓够多了。

“我们该走了，杰登探员。”康纳打断了他的话，实际上他也不知道自己是如何进入到那个虚拟场景的，那样真实的环境让他想起阿曼达的禅意花园，但那只是自己程序设定的一部分，而诺曼的ARI显然不是模控生命的产品。

诺曼·杰登，他的出现让康纳产生了前所未有的强烈好奇，但现在不是深究这件事的时候，眼下还有更紧急的事情要处理。

“尸体的头颅失踪了。”


	4. Chapter 4

他感到自己正在被人跟踪。

即使过去锻炼出来的敏锐直觉在长期的闲赋中被磨灭，但就像学习骑单车，那种感觉就好像本能一样烙印在脑海里，你一生都不会忘记。

于是他在长椅上坐了下来，目光不经意地朝自己来的方向看去，却发现那里空无一人。

他在醉意朦胧中看了一眼手表，现在是晚上22:36，他开始后悔自己不该在酒吧里为了多看一眼那个脱衣舞女而耽误到这么晚，但伊甸夜总会一年前就关闭了，他找不到别的地方来宣泄自己旺盛分泌的荷尔蒙。

他开始感到害怕，脸颊冰冷，在血管里奔涌的血液却仿佛烫得要命，真可笑，一名退役了的授勋士兵却在独自一人回家时因为疑神疑鬼而心惊胆战。

“如果你敢出现，我一定把你揍得屁股开花。”他喃喃着站了起来，把冰凉的手塞进口袋里，僵硬的手指努力伸展着想要找回一点拳头落在人身上的感觉。

这种事儿他过去没少干，此刻被酒精麻痹的大脑却始终让他感到自己动作迟缓，仿佛五指间存在着如同蛙那样的蹼。

他始终能听到四下里回响着的自己凌乱的脚步声，里面好像始终掺杂着某个陌生人的嗤笑，但当他停下来时，却发现一切不过是自己的幻觉。

他开始奔跑，影子被路灯的昏黄光线撕扯得细长，最终消失在黑暗里。

他逃离了。

2039.10.20

10:07 A.M.

“该死的，你们……”汉克焦躁地在原地来回踱步，但碍于眼下的社会舆论，他并不能过多地责备这些仿生人警员，天知道这会不会又被当做是人类对仿生人施暴的证据。

仿生人警员的系统受到电磁干扰，在十一点左右时机体开始处于下线状态，对方仿佛计算好了一样，直到今天早上才让这些仿生人重新开启，留给他自己的时间不仅可以偷走一个头颅，甚至还能让他赶上刚开场的夜店派对。

“我很抱歉，安德森副队长。”型号为PC200的一位警用仿生人低着头，语气沮丧，他的同伴们也都紧抿着嘴唇一言不发。这的确是他们的失职，他们没有理由反驳即将到来的一顿叱骂，但汉克只是重重地叹了口气：“你的名字？”

“亚当斯。”

“很好，亚当斯，为已经犯下的错误一味地道歉是没有用的，你要学会寻找补救方法。”

“是的，副队长，谢谢您。”仿生人感激又愧疚地道谢，麻利地继续手头的勘验工作。

汉克的眉头再一次纠结地拧起来，自他加入DPD以来，还没有听说过哪个犯罪嫌疑人会大胆到重返案发现场拿走证据，但不得不承认这件事的确发生了，几乎就在他的眼皮底下。

“安德森副队长。”他听见一个熟悉的声音在喊他的名字。

“康纳。”他侧过头朝着声音传来的方向看去，“昨晚上睡得怎么样。”

康纳眨了眨眼睛：“老实说，不怎么好。”

“……”诺曼搓了搓手，从上衣口袋里取出ARI。

“杰登探员。”汉克注意到跟在康纳身后眉头紧锁的诺曼，“很高兴看见你精神起来。”

“谢谢。”实际上他的头还在隐隐作痛，流感病毒并不会轻易地就从一个人的身体里离开，但这轻微的疼痛却是他想要的，这能让他更加集中注意力。

女性仿生人的尸体依旧横陈在原地，只是少了颈部那些噼啪作响的火花——头颅被取走了，新的切割痕迹和之前消防斧造成的伤口略微有些不吻合，边缘光滑整齐，诺曼猜想这大概是采用了便携的激光切割仪。

切割仪相当常见，任意一家售卖五金工具的店铺里都可以购买到，但在案发现场周围的店铺却很少，这是一个重要的突破口，诺曼在ARI中调出了这附近区域的地图。

而康纳站在离他不远的地方，半蹲下来检视着地上那一串再明显不过的脚印。

“脚印直到马路上就消失了。”汉克顺着康纳的目光看过去。

“TK50，10号鞋码，男性。康纳在快速分析后得出了答案，“这说不通。”

“的确。”诺曼接过他的话，“凶手的力气够小，足以让我们暂时将其确定为女性，但他的鞋码却属于男性。”

“她穿了男人的鞋子？”汉克盯着诺曼藏在ARI后的淡色眼眸。

即使隔着镜片，诺曼也垂下眼帘躲开了那道目光，他用戴着手套的那只手在鞋印上方弹出的线索上拍了一下，于是密密麻麻的数据展现在他的眼前：“不，深浅分布很均匀。”

“这种鞋的分布相当广泛。”康纳补充道，“甚至你也有一双相同品牌的鞋，汉克。”

“也许我们被误导了。”诺曼终于有机会把他昨晚的疑惑说出口，“也许犯人是男性。”

“既然他要带走头颅，为什么不一次性就将工作做完？”汉克想起昨晚在资料上看到的那个切口，“对于一个男人来说，这应该不难。”

“他没有时间。”

“但他却有时间在受害者的腹部画上标志。”康纳补充。

诺曼摸了摸鼻尖，在心里呻吟一声，他怎么能把那个最重要的记号给忘记了。“头部有储存任何重要信息吗？”汉克瞥了一眼尸体，又有些不忍地把目光移开。

“脑部是最精密的元件，那里被破坏得非常彻底，没有任何修复的可能性。”康纳犹豫片刻，“理论上。”

“你说“理论上”？”诺曼皱起了眉，“昨晚你可没加上这个词。”

“条件太苛刻了。”康纳解释，“大脑被破坏成那种程度，只有在Cyber Life的总部，才能进行元件替换和资料修复。”

“不能排除这个线索。”诺曼在ARI中搜索出了Cyber Life的地理位置和一些外部人士可获知的信息。

“我只希望这件案子不会马上引起公众关注。”汉克想起那些喜欢围在警戒线之外，豺狼似的记者，忍不住又一次叹了口气，案件本身并不算复杂，但其可能造成的影响却让人头大，“人类和仿生人脆弱的神经已经不起再一次地打击了。”

“至少现在DPD封锁消息的能力已经比过去上了一个层次，”康纳微笑，目前为止还没有任何一家媒体得知这一头条新闻。”

“这个仿生人没有家人……”诺曼半跪在尸体旁，其余两个人听出了他话语中明显的悲哀，“像这样死去了，也不会有人来认领甚至安葬她，消息不会那么快走漏是很正常的。”

“目前还并没有关于仿生人意外死亡后如何处理的具体规定出台。”康纳的反应与他并未成为异常仿生人前一样冷酷，这让汉克有些讶异地看着他，“在结案后，她应该会被分解回收。”

诺曼起身，摘下了ARI，年轻人苍白忧郁的神色让汉克心中有些紧绷，他见过了太多人和事，他清楚这一类人总是有着各种各样荒诞的念头，每时每刻都像一幢快要倒塌的老旧房屋，摇摇欲坠。

汉克拍了拍诺曼的肩膀：“相较于你的前一任来说，你已经做得很好了”他希望自己能替这幢老房子做些什么，就算是修修屋顶也好，至少能让雨不再侵蚀快要腐坏的房梁。

“您是说佩金斯探员？”诺曼对这位同事在底特律事件中的作风有所耳闻，对方的一些不适当的处理方式让自己在FBI中的风评直线下降，说实在的，看着佩金斯那样的老古板吃瘪，确实是令人相当愉快的事。

他忍不住弯了弯嘴角，于是诺曼·杰登的脸上少见地出现了可以称之为“放松”的表情。

“您应该多笑一笑。”康纳的LED灯一瞬间闪过黄色，“这有利于您的健康。”

出乎意料的是诺曼缓缓地收敛了笑容：“我的身体状况很好，谢谢你的关心。”

包括诺曼在内，所有人都知道这个谎言是多么的不堪一击，但并没有人揭穿他，而诺曼被康纳批判似的目光看得手心微微冒汗。

气氛变得僵硬，他有些懊恼地在心中责怪自己再一次把话题搞砸了，拒绝和逃避别人的好意似乎已经在他这里形成了一种条件反射。

“午餐时间到了。”康纳的声音突兀地击碎凝固成胶状的空气，这让诺曼松了口气，“不如我请你们两位吃饭吧。”

“液态釱吗？”汉克斜睨了康纳一眼，想要做出不屑的表情，却忍不住自顾自地笑了起来。

为仿生人定制的各类食物到现在并没有完全推广，想要将工业原料加工出有人类食物一般的味道难度不小，实际上，这个点子最开始是由某个充满创造力的人类设想出来的，并在短时间内获得了仿生人群体的支持，这再一次证明了两个不同的种族之间，存在着和平相处的可能性。

“我知道一家餐厅，他们同时提供仿生人与人类的食物。”康纳冲着诺曼眨了眨眼睛，似乎是隐晦地发出了邀请的信息，“如果我的两位朋友肯赏光的话。”

朋友。

诺曼的脑海中出现了短暂的空白，甚至连呼吸都有些急促。

于是他点了点头。


	5. Chapter 5

2039.10.20

12:27 A.M

其实他并不太喜欢这样过于宽敞明亮的地方，眼下唯一值得庆幸的是餐厅里并没有多少人（或是仿生人），而和他身边的是两位他能叫得出名字的同伴，这已经足够令人庆幸。

诺曼坐在靠窗的位置，目光飘忽了一圈后落在了街对面的指示灯上，他开始在心里默默地数从红到绿需要多少秒，可惜这个计划没开始多久就被康纳打断了：“杰登先生，您想吃些什么？”

他对食物并不挑剔，甚至在尽量缩减这些看起来浪费在非常“不必要”事件上的时间，与“想要”和“需要”这两个词挂钩的，不外乎是和“查出真相”意义相近的词语，显然他这样性格古怪的人超出了康纳的理解范围，于是他摇了摇头，拒绝了康纳递过来的菜单，努力把想法表现得委婉：“我不擅长做出选择………”

他有些担心气氛会再次被他搞砸，于是小心翼翼地补充道：“我的意思是……”

“了解。”康纳的脸上浮现出诺曼在心中称之为“程式化”的微笑，人类真心微笑的时刻往往短暂而珍贵，而仿生人得以轻易地模仿这种表情，让诺曼始终怀有一丝莫名的恐惧。

汉克提出的垃圾食品议案被康纳一票否决，于是坐在对面的DPD9667分队的副队长咕哝着抱怨起来，“老天啊，我真想念Chiken Feed。”

他们是一对很好的搭档，诺曼无意识地用指腹反复摩挲着玻璃杯的杯壁，水面漾出的一圈圈波纹撞在边缘粉身碎骨。

“安德森副队长？”没过多久一位新的客人到访了，陌生的女性站在了桌边，对方穿着和康纳一样的仿生人警员制服，这让她看上去很干练，诺曼注意到她也保留了自己LED灯。

实际上，这位有着棕红色卷发和湛蓝眼珠的仿生人女性并不算漂亮，但却让人看到她的第一眼就感到惊诧——你实在是难以相信她是一位仿生人，从那双眼眸中透露出的丰富感情甚至比一些人类还要多，现在她脸上的每一个细节都完美诠释了“高兴”的情绪。

“克劳迪娅！”汉克笑了起来，显然他和这位警员的关系非常好。

“那么您一定是诺曼·杰登探员。”女性仿生人冲着诺曼笑了笑，她以眼神询问诺曼，于是他点了点头，向里挪动了一点，克劳迪娅坐在了他的身边：“谢谢您。”

“康纳。”克劳迪娅冲着斜对面的同僚打了个招呼，而康纳笑了笑，“你一向很准时，克劳迪娅。”

“什么？”不仅是诺曼，连汉克也感到疑惑，“我很抱歉，但是我们并没有邀请她。”

“原谅我的不请自来。”克劳迪娅眨了眨眼睛，然后指了指自己的LED灯，“但我五分钟前收到任命，让我全力协助诺曼探员工作。”

“这个消息刚刚才在内部网络公示。”康纳补充。显然，仿生人获取讯息的速度比汉克和诺曼都要快上不少。

“而我呢，正准备来康纳推荐的这家餐厅吃午餐，我联系了康纳，发现大家都在这里，所以就过来找你们了。”克劳迪娅朝诺曼伸出手，“我将会加入你们的队伍。”

诺曼不擅长和别人一起工作，在学校时他的团队协作能力评价一直很低，只是不知道给每个人委派仿生人配合工作是否是DPD一年前开始的不成文规定——诺曼瞥了一眼康纳，却发现对方也在看着他，于是他迅速地移开视线。

“很高兴与你共事，克劳迪娅。”诺曼和对方握了握手，那双手和人类女性的无异，温暖而细腻。

餐厅的效率很高，在交谈间，一桌看起来颇为诱人的餐点就摆开了，当康纳注意到那位为他们提供服务的仿生人时，感到十分惊讶：“乔许？”

“我还想着你什么时候能注意到。”黑皮肤的仿生人笑了笑，将最后一个盘子放在他们的桌上。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“实际上，管理底特律市内的所有仿生人餐厅也涵盖在我的工作范围内，马库斯很重视这个。”他点头向汉克问好，“欢迎您，安德森先生。”

在底特律事件过后，DPD曾与康纳在耶利哥的朋友交流管理工作事宜，汉克也算是和他们有过不少接触。

“这位是特邀调查员，FBI的诺曼·杰登先生。”康纳介绍。

“喔，FBI。”乔许犹豫了一下，不难猜出他想到了佩金斯，但他依然礼貌地和诺曼握手，“我是乔许，来自耶利哥。”

“耶利哥？”诺曼出声，这与他之前沉默形成了反差，但对昨晚案件印象深刻的几个人并却不觉得意外。

“是的，我是那批最早加入耶利哥的仿生人之一。”乔许显得有些紧张，但提到这件事，他的语气里还是显露出骄傲的意味。

克劳迪娅艳羡：“那你一定和马库斯的关系很好。”

后觉醒的仿生人并未经历过耶利哥成员发起的那场和平革命，没有体会过被歧视，甚至强制回收的痛苦，他们此刻享有的和人类一样的权利显然是耶利哥成员的牺牲换来的，因此他们对耶利哥格外尊重。

“是的，相同的主张让我们更加有共鸣。”乔许同克劳迪娅握了握手。诺曼本想要询问对方有关耶利哥是否树敌的问题，但他立刻意识到这是个愚蠢的做法，仿生人的权利从无到有，经历的斗争中，可能触动的利益链如同一张巨大的蛛网，耶利哥的朋友很多，敌人也不少，这是毋庸置疑的。

于是他选择聪明地闭上嘴。

餐厅提供的食物并没有美味到令人惊艳的程度，但光是看着仿生人也能食用外表色泽和人类食物差别不大的餐点，这一点已经足够令人满意。

诺曼并不在乎这些，他的思维不受控制地再次高速运转起来：如果凶手返回现场使用消防斧切下头颅，凶器便减少到了一个，相对于激光切割仪来说，处理的难度相对小一些，既然有充足的时间，为何不选择继续使用消防斧？

手中的动作停了下来，诺曼无意识地用叉子戳着面前的那碗沙拉，于是切成小块的苹果被他虐待得千疮百孔。

耶利哥是仿生人们的荣耀，可能和其存在利益冲突的只能是人类吗？

他不敢妄下结论。

看着诺曼的叉子转移到了草莓身上，康纳终于出声制止并成功拯救了那块可怜的水果：“杰登先生？”

“……抱歉。”他的思绪被骤然切断，即使他明白在用餐时走神对于他人而言是一件非常不礼貌的事，但在大脑里整理案件线索已经成为了他的痼习。

交谈甚欢的克劳迪娅和汉克并显然没有注意到诺曼的心不在焉，比起康纳，好像汉克和克劳迪娅的关系更好一些。

“他们的性格很像，”顺着对方的视线，康纳轻易就猜到了诺曼的想法，“而且克劳迪娅一直很崇拜副队长。”

克劳迪娅的热情让诺曼感到有些难以招架，但似乎这份热情并未给其他人造成类似的困扰。

诺曼没有对康纳的回答发表任何意见。

“弦绷得太紧会断裂，人也是这样。”康纳犹豫了片刻，“你应该学会调整自己……诺曼。”

他希望能以朋友的身份提醒他，也许这能让对方更容易接受他的观点。

在那个瞬间，似乎有一道酸涩的电流从诺曼的指尖蹿进心脏，然后拉扯着他不断下坠，落进厚重而冰冷的雪堆里。

多年前那个会称呼自己为诺曼的人逝去时，Tripto药剂像是毒蛇一样紧紧包裹缠绕着那具冰凉的尸体，而当下，坐在自己眼前的仿生人拥有同样蓝色的灵魂。

他再一次体会到了水淹没到坦塔罗斯胸口时的窒息感，雨夜，Triptocaine，搭档的尸体，ARI，这些凌乱破碎的画面从记忆深处短暂地浮出水面强调着自己的存在，随后他遮住眼睛，轻声叹息的末尾有压抑不住的颤抖。

杰克，这是何等的讽刺啊。


	6. Chapter 6

“亲爱的，今天感觉怎么样？”男人从背后抱住他的妻子，鼻尖亲昵地在脖颈上蹭了蹭。

她能嗅到丈夫所用的香水比往常要更浓一些，虽然这并不会让她感到不适，但为了增加一些小情调，她还是用着半开玩笑的口吻：“希望你的香水不是用来遮掩一些陌生人的气味。”

她相信丈夫不会背叛自己，这样说也不过是出于她无聊的心理罢了。

于是男人的手抚上妻子的腰轻轻掐了一下，被挠中痒处的女人笑着往后缩，然后被丈夫抱住在脸上亲了一口：“为什么你总是想象力这么丰富？”

“因为我爱你呀。”她转身搂住爱人的脖子，在丈夫高挺的鼻梁上吻了吻，感受到对方轻柔的呼吸掀起温柔的气流拂在脸上。

“我也是。”

“激光切割仪。”诺曼说出了这个新的切入点，“距离案发现场不到一英里的一家维修器械店正好出售这种型号的切割仪。”

“我们有理由怀疑凶手是在那里购买的切割仪，再回来将头颅带走？”汉克将碳酸饮料的最后一点儿吸进嘴里，空掉的饮料罐发出呼噜一声，于是副队长干脆利落地把纸质的包装捏扁，塞进了路边的垃圾桶里。

他甚至可以说是享受那一连串窸窸窣窣的声音，毕竟那不是康纳长达两小时的对一位上了年纪的警员的耳膜摧残。

“碳酸饮料会使您的骨折危险增加三倍，防腐剂会破坏您的DNA，导致细胞严重受损，引起各种疾病……”

用汉克的话说，在康纳“还没有变得正常”之前，他总是喜欢在他面前念叨这些毫无意义的废话（他甚至都能背下来了），而如今，汉克很高兴康纳不再不厌其烦地对他重复这些饮料的危害——尽管这是用他承诺戒酒换来的安宁。

……

汉克看了一眼没有发表任何异议的康纳，突然怀疑自己做了笔亏本买卖。

“这个可能性达到85%”克劳迪娅接过汉克的话，这让康纳多少有些惊讶。

克劳迪娅是型号为PM600的警用仿生人，在处理综合性事务的时候能力突出，但对于案件的专业分析略显不足，他知道现在再用原来的标准来评价仿生人未免显得有些迂腐陈旧，但就连他自己也一时难以转换过自己的思维。

“我家在附近。”她笑了笑，“而且家里用的切割仪就是在那里购买的。”

家，这倒是一个能够令康纳发自内心微笑起来的词。

“我对这附近比较熟悉，从那家店步行到案发现场，大概需要一小时。”克劳迪娅补充道，“相对于仿生人警员的系统受到干扰的一整晚而言，凶手的时间完全足够。”

诺曼的想法在短时间内获得了一致认同，于是他们也就在克劳迪娅的带领下步行到了那家器械店，时间正如她所说是在一小时左右。

和团队一起行动的感觉对于诺曼来说未免有些过于新奇，当他迈进店门时，甚至在怀疑这一切的真实性。

尽管他本人并未对这件事抱有太大期待，但意外的是他们真的收获了一条线索，甚至可以说是关键性的线索。

“因为我们这里只出售NW37型号的切割仪——”在维修器械店工作的仿生人调出了昨晚的监控录像，“你们说的应该是这个人。”

令所有人诧异的是，画面中的人并没有刻意遮盖他的容貌，甚至还穿着一套干净的白色运动服，那样子看起来像是刚刚结束一次长跑锻炼。

那个高大的男人约莫在40岁左右，先进的电子设备清晰地记录了他的所有面部细节，甚至连瞳孔的颜色都能看得清清楚楚。

“兰斯顿·库珀。”康纳读取了男人的面部信息，诺曼刚刚拿出ARI的手迟疑了一下，又将他的工具放回了上衣口袋里。

“他是个……软件工程师。”康纳的神色显得有些古怪，“他负责开发警用仿生人的程序模组。”诺曼的视线不由自主地落到了康纳的LED环上。

“但是，原型机的设计与制作仍然是卡姆斯基先生一手包办的。”康纳似乎看出了他的想法，微笑了一下，诺曼不禁对自己似乎十分露骨的视线而感到抱歉。

“所以这家伙就是犯人？”汉克的指尖一划，将画面放大：“现在？结案？”他用着调侃的口吻，显然认为这一切显得太过不可思议。

“不论真相是怎么样的，库珀现在是头号嫌疑人。”诺曼想了想，终究还是重新戴上了ARI。

康纳瞥了一眼诺曼，即使隔着墨镜，康纳好像也能读懂他的内心似的，这让诺曼藏在镜片下的眼眸焦虑地躲开了康纳。

“住址在巴格利街，距离案发地点只有半小时的车程。”

“他表现得不像个犯人……”克劳迪娅小心翼翼地说，生怕自己发表出的意见遭人哂笑，但实际上，她的话正是所有人想说却没有说出口的。

“这正是我担心的。”提到自己关心的问题，诺曼忘记了刚才那一点儿些微的尴尬，盯着ARI上显示出的一行行资料：“薪酬优渥，信用纪律良好，无犯罪记录，甚至还因为一些独特的设计理念而获得过奖项……”

“也就是说……”

“他缺乏动机。”康纳得出了这样的结论，这也正是诺曼想要表达的，但是否在这相处的短短两天中，类似这样直接说出他内心想法的次数有点儿多了？

以优渥成绩毕业的诺曼·杰登，已经很少有人能跟上他的思路，即使康纳算不上是人类，诺曼还是不由自主地产生了一种棋逢对手的诡异兴奋感，但那个闪烁的LED环又带给他一种莫名的恐惧。

对方不是人类。

尽管他这样的想法显得很狭隘，但诺曼·杰登适应现状的能力仿佛就是比一般人要差一些，不论是过去还是现在。

“看样子我们需要邀请他来DPD坐一坐了。”

单从外表而言，兰斯顿是个很难给人不好印象的人，棕色微卷的头发梳理得一丝不苟，和同样看起来温和而亲切的灰色瞳孔相得益彰。

即使是被通知前来警局，他也仍然表现得镇定而从容，穿着剪裁得体的西装，甚至诺曼从他身边经过时，还嗅到了淡淡的男士香水的气息。

“库珀先生。”诺曼同他握了个手，对方的手温暖而有力，留给人一种自信的印象。这些细微的细节，比起诺曼曾接触过的那些为数不多的科研人员，兰斯顿倒表现得更像个老练世故的商人。

“杰登探员。”兰斯顿看见了诺曼胸口戴着的“临时调查员”的铭牌，他笑了笑，“很荣幸能受到FBI探员的亲自待见，您办理的折纸杀人魔案令我惊艳。”

尽管折纸杀人魔案短时间内轰动了东部地区，但在诸如底特律这样的城市并没有引起太大关注，库珀先生显然是一个随时关注着全国各地媒体消息的人，否则不会在看到诺曼的第一眼就认出他是那个曾在短时间内被大量曝光的“最英勇的FBI探员”。

诺曼很难接受这样的恭维，实际上，他不太想要再次听人提到那个充斥着潮湿，灰暗，与悲伤的案件，那总是让他回忆起Triptocaine带给他的近乎窒息的眩晕和仿佛无底洞一样的疼痛。

他的脸色大概变得不是很好看，兰斯顿的笑容显得难以为继。

诺曼宁愿去对付一些不讲道理的疯子，例如Mad Jack（该死的，那家伙可一直让他心有余悸）但他更不愿意面对像兰斯顿这样的，对于谈话和社交都得心应手的人，在疲于应付的同时，甚至会让他感到有些自卑。

那大概是他一直想要成为的样子。

“以及康纳先生。”兰斯顿同样向诺曼身旁的仿生人致以敬意，“能见到您也令我感到惊喜。”兰斯顿的眼眸中迸射出了一种别样的情绪，强烈情感在一瞬间被掩盖得不留痕迹，诺曼来不及去读懂那是什么意思，甚至怀疑那只是自己的错觉。

被笼罩在迷雾中的感觉让他一下子感到精神紧绷。

康纳似乎并没有意识到，他只是礼貌地同对方握了握手：“DPD感谢您一直以来的工作。”

作为警用模组设计师的兰斯顿·库珀，一直以来都对全美警用仿生人的升级与完善起着关键作用，警用模组中出现的问题会在第一时间被反馈到兰斯顿那里，并在下一次的系统升级中被他写入程序补丁中。

在Cyber Life的众多程序员和设计师中，兰斯顿对于警用仿生人的进步有着卓越的贡献。

不敢想象这样一个人被牵扯到这桩看似无关紧要，实则暗流涌动的案件中，会产生怎样的效应。

舆论正处于敏感期，人类与仿生人的天平无论向哪一方倾斜，都会引起许多人不愿意看到的后果，两个种族无法经受再一次的信任危机了。

DPD内知情的所有人只庆幸这一切都暂时没有暴露在公众眼前，但这和平的假象并不会维持太久，他们需要争分夺秒。

在谨慎的搜身后，诺曼关上了会客间的门：“兰斯顿先生，我们希望您能对这次来到警局的所有细节保密。”

“当然可以。”


	7. Chapter 7

对一个昏迷的人而言，意识回复的过程显得十分奇妙，先是那一点儿细碎的鞋底碾过残存的冰雪的咯喳声如同破烂酒馆里苍蝇的嗡嗡低语绕得他心烦，随后被寒冷入侵，以至于那一阵针扎似的疼痛从指尖和膝盖开始扩散到全身，残存的酒气从胃部翻涌起来逆流而上从口中吐出，最后一点残存的热量似乎也随着那股气流消失，他打了个寒颤。

冷空气亲密接触肌肤让他即刻意识到自己现在正一丝不挂，尝试着挪动身体，却发现手和脚被牢牢地捆住，他跪在一层薄薄的积雪上，酩酊大醉后的意识被寒风逐渐吹醒，尚处于混沌中的大脑即刻就感受到了刀割般的疼痛。

他忍不住呻吟了出来，祈祷在这附近会有人发现他这狼狈的样子，而他也的确等来了。

——窸窸窣窣的脚步声突然停止，随后越来越近。

一旦温度变得更低一些，诺曼就尝到了囿于工作而疏于自身带来的苦果，冷空气从袖口钻进衣服里，自私地让这个苍白的年轻人用体温给自己保暖，诺曼懊恼地跺了跺脚，离开了自己一直坐着的长椅，寒冷的季节里，在任何地方稍作停留似乎都立刻被那些冰冷的物件吸走了生命力。

糟糕的天气是败坏每个人工作心情的罪魁祸首，但对于诺曼而言远不止于此。

他看着那座横跨底特律河的大桥钢铁骨骼上点缀着柔软的灯光，庞大的大使桥在夜色中也被勾勒出清晰的轮廓，诺曼盯着在其上穿梭的车流炫目的尾灯，感到自己的热量也如同流水一般被抽走。

几天前的讯问过程非常顺利——对于兰斯顿而言。据他所说，他只是在锻炼结束后顺路替家里补充了一些常用的工具，而经过调查，兰斯顿离店的时间和他家中的智能管理系统记录的时间基本吻合，也就是说，他没有时间去现场带走那个头颅。

诺曼从上衣口袋里取出ARI，把玩了一下后戴上了它，丝毫不在意在深夜里带着墨镜的自己是否显得过于古怪。

兰斯顿有一双吻合现场鞋印的鞋——没错，但那是一双过于常见的鞋，上面也没有检测出任何可能遗留下来的液态釱。

兰斯顿有一把切割仪——当然，那是全新的，甚至外包装还未拆封。

除此之外呢？

当谈及到警用仿生人的系统漏洞时，温吞的科学家显得相当惊讶，但诺曼无法判断出那是伪装或是真实的情感， 兰斯顿的一言一行总给他极其古怪的感觉 ，但其他人似乎并不这么认为，汉克在那之后发表了他的见解：“是个挺会说话的家伙。”

在几天后，DPD一直辛苦封锁的消息突然泄露，现场的照片被各类媒体争相刊载，标上了“血腥，惊悚”等大字，被这样的噱头引诱的人们争相阅读那些报道，于是真实情况被逐渐埋没在一个又一个耸人听闻的标题里，甚至出现了类似“仿生人正准备发起武装打击”这样在他看来荒唐至极的谣言。

底特律在仿生人革命后成为了全国的焦点，诺曼·杰登作为破获折纸杀人魔案的“传奇探员”，在案情泄露后，铺天盖地而来的记者的电话和信息把他整个淹没，情况糟一点时他连酒店大门也别想迈出一步，他不得不切断了自己与外界的所有联系方式。

但他留了消息给康纳，至于为什么是康纳，他想不出原因，但他正在努力说服自己是因为康纳能够凭借自身的优势轻易地寻找到诺曼所处的位置。

诺曼在听到脚步声后回头，丝毫不意外地看见康纳就站在不远处，正在把手中的杂志放回长椅上。

那个一晃而过的封面，是诺曼自己的照片。

他移开目光，�对那张看起来忧虑又阴沉的脸感到厌恶，继续盯着ARI界面中徐徐展开的地图。

“消息是兰斯顿泄露的。”康纳站在ARI橙色的界面后，他充当了背景墙，让盯着屏幕的诺曼根本无法忽视他。

康纳能看得见，诺曼想， **康纳看得见他眼中的世界。**

这个突然闯进来的奇怪念头让他短暂地觉得宽慰。

仿生人尝试褪下指尖的皮肤层以触摸ARI的界面，但是毫不意外地收获了失败，这的确是两种来源完全不同的科技，康纳得出这个结论后，转头寻找诺曼刚刚盯着的方向。

大使桥，这让他想起一年前和汉克那次不太愉快的争论。

“您看起来并不感到……惊讶。”康纳拂去栏杆上那一层薄薄的积雪，室外温度相当低。他瞥了一眼诺曼的袖口，苍白的皮肤包裹着凸出的腕骨随着对方的动作在视线中留下极深的印象。

“这个时候我倒是要庆幸我的联系方式被暴露了。”诺曼感到一阵些微的眩晕，他摘下ARI，那些档案和地图在康纳的眼中消失，诺曼揉了揉眉心，显得疲惫： “至少我在关机前接到了黑客的电话，甚至比你们收到消息还要早。”

他尝试过追踪来源，但却被对方以相当高明的技术掩盖起来了，他认为那就是兰斯顿，但他根本没有证据，在公众眼中，头戴各种光环的软件工程师甚至成了被不当方式逼问的受害者。

这真的很难解释，毕竟康纳和他一同担任了讯问兰斯顿的工作，而眼前这位仿生人曾有过工作失误而导致其他仿生人自毁的不良记录。

“安德森副队长有任何进展吗？”诺曼的手有些发抖，他告诉自己即使长时间的戒断让他出现了一些古怪的症状，他也不能再去想那个充满魔性诱惑的蓝色试剂，否则他只会把自己弄得更糟。

“副队长后悔那天没有揍兰斯顿，”康纳回答，“想要申请对模控生命实验室的搜查证难度很大，但汉克说我们可以尝试一些别的方法。”

对安德森副队长的脾气略有耳闻的诺曼忍不住翘起了唇角，他几乎可以想象对方这样的行事作风会给杰弗瑞·福勒带来多少麻烦，但特殊时期总要另辟蹊径。

“所以你是来邀请我加入这次行动的？”诺曼少见地以开玩笑的口吻问到。

“还有一件事。”康纳往前走了一步，稍嫌近的距离让诺曼意识到仿生人竟然比自己略矮一些，但这不妨碍对方用审视的目光打量自己，诺曼盯着那双深褐色的瞳孔，脑海里漫无边际地想着那些如洪流一般的浩瀚数据在眼前这个非凡的造物脑中飞速流转。

“给您带来一点儿温度。”

这个回答不同于诺曼的任何一个计算结果：康纳牵住了他的手，于是他冻得僵硬的手指被包裹进了温暖的掌心，仿生人的制作工艺是如此的精妙，以至于在这反常 的过于亲密的接触中，诺曼能感受到血液在对方皮肤下流经带来微弱而有规律的的搏动。

厚重的云团此刻再也不能支撑它自身的重量而开始崩解，于是一点冰凉的触感从鼻尖蔓延开，诺曼在远处大桥模糊的斑斓光晕中看见纷飞的雪花成了一个个黑色的影子落下，像是夜空正在逐渐融化。

这是他第一次看见底特律的雪。


End file.
